Need
by twice-as-drunk
Summary: The first part to my trilogy of Sweenett oneshots, 'Need, Want and Desire'. Sweened Todd is stressed about not having enough throats to slit so he turns to his next idea for relief, Mrs Lovett.


**Hey again! So this is a quick oneshot that I thought up today. The title 'Need' probably won't make sense at this moment in time but, if all goes to plan I am hoping to do a series of Sweenett oneshots; Need, Want and Desire. Each with their own story. The title represents the type of sex that they have (well hopefully anyway).**

**Well for now, here is 'Need' Enjoy and review!**

**Oh, I don't own Sweeney or Nellie. Kiss x**

_I am dedicating this story to Jax, my amazing Beta who I can't thank enough for putting up with my silly mistakes. Thanks sweetie!_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett swung open the door to Sweeney's shop and flew into the room singing lightly under her breath. The dark haired man looked away from the window and over to the happy woman who had just entered. "er's yer lunch Mr. T!" She said as she placed the try on the desk at the front of the room.

_Why are you so god damn happy all the time!? _Sweeney thought to himself.

"ow's yer day goin' then, many customers?" The bright woman stood with her hands resting on her hips as she watched Sweeney turn to the window once more. "No. Not enough." He replied, obviously stressed without enough throats to slit.  
"Well, I'm sure some more will be along soon." Mrs Lovett always managed to find the best in things, she always saw a way to make things better.  
"Why has the judge not come yet? You said he would come." His voice was showing more anger now.  
"Mr. T, 'e will come. Don't you go worryin' yerself now love. he'll come." She looked away from him, smoothing out her dress.

He grunted as he turned and walked towards her. The baker instinctively stepped back and pushed against the wall. He moved his body close to hers and took out a razor from his holster and pinned her to the wall by lifting her wrists above her head in one hand. The crazed man pushed the razor to her throat, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make her shiver and she squeezed her eyes shut. Sweeney dragged the razor across her neck, leaving a red mark. He threw it aside and felt down her body with his hands. "Mr. T! What ya doin'" Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes to see his eyes fixed on her heaving chest. The dress was cut low and she had her corset pulled as tight as she could, pushing up her already full breasts.

"Mr. T?" She asked again, trying to pull his eyes to hers.  
'You have to understand that if I can't kill, I have to… relieve myself in other ways.' He breathed, still moving his hands down her body. Before she could answer, Sweeney had her skirts pulled up her leg and was feeling along her thigh, his hand coming incredibly close to what he desired. Mrs. Lovett shivered again under his touch, but this time it wasn't out of fear. She felt a sudden rush of pleasure to her core as he brushed his fingers lightly across her and she let out a low moan.

She suddenly became aware of what was about to happen, she was about to get what she wanted, well not everything she wanted, but it would be enough for now. With her hands still above her head, she moved forward, pushing her lips to his. She must have taken him by surprise because he pulled back, giving a look of confusion before returning his lips to hers. He didn't expect her to be so willing. He thought she would put up a fight. As he was lost in his thoughts, he must have let his grip on her hands become lose. He found her hands moving down his body to the front of his trousers, feeling him though the thin material. He moaned quietly into their kiss.

Mrs. Lovett began slowly unbuttoning his trousers, feeling his arousal brush against her hand as she got down to the last button. He pushed his body to the petite woman again as he felt his way up her thigh once more before breaking the kiss and dropping to his knees. His strong hands lifted her up her skirts and he moved his head to her panties. Gripping them in his teeth, he pulled them down, revealing what he craved. His hand stroked her thigh and moved higher. He gently slid two fingers into her and she let herself fall into his hand, moving down the wall to the floor. Sweeney kept his fingers inside her, but lowered his head and licked slowly at her clit. Throwing her head back, she let out another moan. "Mr. T, fuck me now. I want ya inside me." She was almost breathless as she spoke the words so quietly, but he heard.

He removed his fingers and mouth and pushed her legs aside, moving up her body and resting comfortably in-between her legs. "Ready?" He asked with a cold tone to his voice.  
She only nodded because she was sure if she opened her mouth she would only be able to let out another moan. Barely another second passed after her nod before she felt an amazing, mind-blowing rush of pleasure as he entered her. She kissed his neck slowly as he thrust into her, pulling almost all the way out before pushing harshly back in.

He hit her g-spot and she bit down hard on his neck filling her mouth with blood. Her head banged against the wall with every movement.

Suddenly he felt her start contracting around him and her moans became louder. He pushed into her once more, forcing her over the edge. She screamed out his name and arched her back, falling to the floor as her orgasm washed though her body. He kept pushing into her, drawing out ever last moment of her climax. Her body shook under his, her pelvis still contracting slowly, tightening around him causing him to let out a loud moan and falling against her body. She could feel him still inside her as she gathered her thoughts. She let out another low moan as he pulled out, collapsing next to her, still panting.

Mrs. Lovett stood up slowly and picked up her discarded panties. Sweeney stood up after her, doing up is trousers and straightening his shirt.

"Well, I don't know what that was all 'bout love, but I certainly enjoyed it!" Mrs. Lovett finally said to break the silence.  
Sweeney stayed silent as he walked over to the window again, looking out of it to the street below.

"Mr. T?" The beautiful woman questions once more.  
He looked over to her, looking almost irritated. "Just leave me." He said in a low tone.  
She looked up at him, feeling hurt. Tears began falling from her eyes as she turned to walk away leaving the room.

* * *

**A.N. Well there ya go. Just a quick oneshot, like I said. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to have the next one done soon! Don't forget to review! **


End file.
